The Girl Who Put the Stars Back in the Sky
by Pir8grl
Summary: Tag scene to The Name of the Doctor
1. Chapter 1

Captain Jack Harkness raised a hand to knock on the door of the blue police box that had just materialized along the Cardiff waterfront.

"For God's sake, Jack, just use your key!" a rather weary voice called through the closed doors "I know you've still got one," the grumble continued as Jack unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Jack gave a low whistle as he glanced around the control room. "Love what you've done with the place, Doc," he quipped, then stopped short as he took in the sight of the tall, gangly man with the mop of unruly brown hair. "Whoa. Redecorated and regenerated. What do you need?"

"You don't sound particularly surprised to see me," the Doctor noted.

"Well, you know, entire star systems disappearing from the sky, and then reappearing a few hours later…sorta has you written all over it."

"I suppose it does," the Doctor admitted rather tiredly. "We just need someplace safe to rest for a few days while the TARDIS refuels."

"We?"

The Doctor gestured to the far side of the console, and Jack saw a pretty brunette girl lying unconscious on the floor, wrapped in a purplish-colored tweed coat.

"Do you need medical help?" Jack asked, dropping to his knees to scan her.

"I think just a few days rest should sort her," the Doctor replied.

Jack, being Jack, just couldn't resist sliding his fingers along her jaw line to check her pulse. "Who is she, Doc?"

"That, Jack, is the girl who put the stars back in the sky." He winced then, knowing that he'd just given the 'Captain of the Innuendo Squad' a perfectly dreadful opening.

Jack seemed to be reading his mind, because he winked and said, "I'm gonna give you a pass on that one Doc, 'cuz I can see you've had a hard day. You wanna talk about it?" he asked more seriously.

"That's probably not a good idea, Jack. We're from your future. I came here because I needed a safe time and place for Clara and the TARDIS to recover. The next time you see me, it may not be this me, or this TARDIS."

"Understood. Do you need anything?" He watched, a trifle concerned, as the Doctor stooped and lifted Clara in his arms. This new Doctor looked as though he'd just as soon trip over his own feet as walk on them, and Jack steadied him as he stood up.

"I think I've got everything I need right here."


	2. Chapter 2

Clara gasped sharply and her eyes shot open. Gentle hands restrained her, and a blessedly familiar voice murmured reassurances. Gradually, her befuddled wits focused on the fact that she was in her room, in the TARDIS, lying partly on her bed, but mostly on the Doctor. His coat was draped over her and his arms were wrapped securely around her. The beat of his two hearts was a steady and reassuring rhythm against her cheek.

"I've got you, Clara. You're safe, I promise. We're home now."

"TARDIS?" she mumbled.

The Doctor cursed his clumsy tongue. "Yes, Clara, we're aboard the TARDIS. Slip of the tongue…when I say home…"

Clara reached up and laid her hand over his mouth. "When you say home, you mean the TARDIS. I know. Even when you still had Gallifrey, this was home." She laughed softly at his bemused expression. "I was there, remember?" Her hand slid tiredly away from his face, coming to rest on his chest.

"How much do you remember, Clara?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"There's so much…it's sort of jumbled. Little details seem to bring things into focus. Like this," she said, rubbing her hand against his velvet waistcoat. "I remember you wearing a velvet coat in San Francisco. It was meant to be part of a fancy dress costume, but it…well, it just sort of suited you."

"I remember it well," he chuckled, idly running his fingers through her hair.

"Where are we?"

"Earth. Cardiff. A couple of years in your past."

"Why Cardiff?" Clara asked, wrinkling her nose adorably.

"It's a good place to refuel the TARDIS. There's a -"

"Rift in time and space," Clara supplied.

"Exactly. Rift energy is what TARDISes eat for breakfast. And I have friends here, in case we need help."

"A devilishly handsome friend who likes to wear a World War Two army surplus greatcoat?" Clara asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Everything you saw in my time stream, and you just have to recall Jack Harkness?"

"Can I meet him?"

"No!"


	3. Chapter 3

"So, he's here? This mysterious Doctor of yours is here?" Gwen asked eagerly. "Can we meet him?"

"No," Jack replied firmly.

"Oh, come on, Jack, he's sitting right up there. Why can't we?" Gwen wheedled.

"You know, Jack, I'd kind of like to meet him myself," Ianto added diffidently.

"Look, I promised we'd keep our distance. This Doctor is from slightly in our future. It could be dangerous to interact with him. He came here because he needed a safe place to rest and refuel his ship…and because he trusts me to keep his secrets. Now just let it go."

* * *

"What else do you remember?" the Doctor asked.

"The Gamestation, which is odd, since that was the one time you didn't actually need me," Clara answered drowsily.

The Doctor ruffled her hair affectionately. "I will **_always _**need you."

"Doctor…of all the things I saw…"

"Yes?" He tightened his hold on her, feeling a chill of apprehension.

"Your friend, Donna…"

The chill became a block of solid ice in his gut. His first urge was to tell her comforting lies. Surely she'd been through enough today. But…she'd been through **_him_** today. All the centuries of his life. All his friendships, all his many mistakes. She'd seen it all. And he couldn't lie to her. Not about this.

"I don't think that will happen to you," he said, choosing his words very carefully. "Donna absorbed the entirety of my mind in one go. A human mind was never meant to contain all that. You…**_viewed_** my life through the prism of your own, multiple lifetimes. I think…I pray it will be enough to protect you."

Wide brown eyes stared into his. "I'm scared," she said simply.

"I know you are. So am I." He pulled her impossibly close to him, and kissed the top of her head. "I won't lose you, Clara, not without one hell of a fight. I promise you that."

"Because I'm your impossible girl?"

"Not anymore. I know who you are now. Do you remember why you went into my time stream?"

"To save your life," Clara replied confusedly.

"Yes, but what was happening?"

"The stars were going out. Dr. Simeon was erasing all your victories, all the people, all the galaxies you'd ever saved."

"That's right. And you brought them back. You, Clara Oswald…my Clara. You are the girl who put the stars back in the sky."


End file.
